Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans
by Kokushoku Karasu
Summary: One day, while quite bored, Saotome Ranma found something that turned the martial artist's world upside down.
1. Ranohki

Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans by Kokushoku Karasu (Black Raven)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma 1/2 and Tenchi Muyou belong to their respective copyright holders. No infringement intended on either series.  
  
Chapter Zero: Ranohki  
  
"..." : Japanese  
... : Thought  
[...] : Written text  
{...} : Telepathic link  
  
Created: 12/21/2002 Updated: 06/17/2003 ----------  
  
Ranma trudged home from school, in a mood that suggested that anyone, anyone at all, who bothered Ranma wouldn't live long enough to regret it.   
  
The reason for Ranma's foul mood is because he has been sent home from school, for fighting. Baka principal.... She growls to herself.   
  
The school is well aware of Ranma's curse, much to Ranma's annoyance. The reason behind the fight in question, is because one of the boys splashed Ranma with cold water, in the locker room. And so Ranma did something that, had it been Furinkan, no one would have batted an eyelash. But at Ranma's new school, they don't like fights, any fights.   
  
This is, of course, the seventeenth time Ranma's been sent home from school for fighting, that started with one of the perverted idoits splashing him with cold water in the locker room. Baka principal.... The redhead growls again.   
  
She looks at the 'go home' slip for the third time on her trip home. 'Unjustified fighting' my ass. The redhead grumbles to herself.   
  
Ranma was tempted to just go to school as a girl, but she didn't want to face her mother's reaction, or worse, that of her classmates. The female ones moreso than the male ones. Baka principal....   
  
As the redhead nears her home, she wonders what her mother's reaction to this return home slip would be.   
  
Although she does have a pretty good guess. At least Mom understands, unlike Oyaji. She muses to herself. Well, sorta, anyway. She adds.   
  
Her mother is outside, tending to her garden. "Tadaima." Ranma says.   
  
"Okaeri-nasai." Nodoka greets. "So, what was it this time?" She asks.   
  
Ranma hands Nodoka the slip, which she immediately reads.   
  
"So, what really happened?" Nodoka asks.   
  
"It started just after PE class." Ranma starts.   
  
"I take it then, that is why you are in female form?"   
  
Ranma nods. "This jerk, Takeo, I think, turned off the hot water...." The redhead growls.   
  
Nodoka winces, the sheer level of venom that Ranma can get into her voice times at like this would make Akane envious.   
  
"Then he tried to grope me!" The redhead adds. Left unsaid is what both Nodoka and Ranma were sure would have happened were Ranma not as skilled as she is.   
  
That explains Ranma's foul mood. Nodoka comments to herself. "So, what did you do?" She asks. I think I allready know. Had it been me, he would have been demanized. She almost smirks at that paticular thought. After all, peeping is manly, but trying to rape someone is very unmanly.   
  
"I only sent him and his 'friends' to the nurses office." The redhead replies.   
  
"Oh well, let's go inside." Nodoka says. I'm glad I got Ranma to open up more around me. She adds.   
  
-----  
  
Genma was nervous. Well, 'nervous' wasn't exactly the right word. Terrified out of his mind would be a more accurate description of Genma's current state of mind.   
  
So, Genma did the only thing he could think of. He ran out of the house, not even bothering to get Ranma. I just hope Tendou lets me stay for a few days.   
  
-----  
  
Ranma and Nodoka, now inside the house, went their seperate ways.   
  
Nodoka, to the phone, so she could give the principal a piece of her mind, and Ranma to the doujou.   
  
Unfortunetly, the panda appeared to have skipped out, again. Oh well. I never did get to see much of this place. The redhead notes to herself, as she walks back inside.   
  
When she got back inside, she saw her mother was on the phone, with the expression that told Ranma that she would be on the phone for some time. The look she gave her mother relayed the message well enough. Oyaji had skipped out, again. Her mother nodded, in understanding.   
  
Ranma was bored. She was even up to date on her homework, even though that wasn't even a consideration. I don't have part time tonight, Oyaji skipped out, Kunou and Kodachi are unpredictable about when thay show up, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou took Mom's threat to heart, hell, even Nabiki doesn't dare go near me. The redhead grumbles to herself. Ryouga doesn't show up very often, arranging for Tofu-sensei to see Kasumi wouldn't be easy. Mousse doesn't attack me anymore. The old freak is too scared of Mom, and I haven't even seen him since that incident at school. And Cologne doesn't dare go near me. Not after Mom's threat. The redhead grumbles to herself. And Ryouga was last here about three days ago. The redhead continues. Even doing this kata was boring. I am so bored! The redhead exclaims to herself, as she stops her kata and heads inside. Even though nearly half an hour had passed, her mother was still on the phone.   
  
Ranma heads for the door, when her mother shoots her the _look_. The one that says 'don't even think of going anywhere, young lady.'   
  
Ranma sighs. And, in the end, decides to look around the house, maybe she would find _something_ interesting.   
  
Ranma went to the kitchen to get a snack after about an hour of looking through mostly old stuff. She didn't find much of interest.   
  
In fact, she hadn't found anything of interest. Her mother was still on the phone as she passed by on her way to the kitchen.   
  
If she hadn't been under orders to stay away from the Tendou's, she would probably have gone to see Akane, at worst she would mallet Ranma into the stratosphere, but that would relieve the boredom. At best, well.... Ranma proceeded to blush. You _are_ a pervert. She told herself.   
  
-----  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Akane sneezed.  
  
-----  
  
Back at the Saotome residance.   
  
She prepared a small sandwich for herself. She resumed her search for _SOMETHING_ to do. Hell, she was half tempted to get a few buckets, and a few kettles, and spend the next hour just triggering her curse. _That's_ how bored she was. Hell, I'd even like to see a cat! The redhead exclaims to herself, as she passes by her mother. She decides to investigate the basement.   
  
-----  
  
Downstairs, basement:  
  
Ranma looks around. The place looked like it had survived a disaster. It of course, had. It was the only room to survive the destruction of her mother's house. Everything in it hadn't been touched since then, even after the reconstruction. Ranma tripped over a small object.   
  
She stood back up, and found what she tripped on was a small black sphere. "What is this?" The redhead asks aloud. And why do I feel connected to it somehow? She asks herself.   
  
Cracks suddenly form all over the surface of the sphere. More, and more. Eventually, a small furry leg pops out of it. "Wha--?" Ranma's question is interupted by the rest of the sphere falling away. Revealing a small furry creature. Something in the back of Ranma's brain said cat, while something else said rabbit. A third something said 'ohki'. But it was so quiet that Ranma didn't even hear it.   
  
"Wh--what the hell is that?!?" Ranma exclaimed.   
  
-----  
  
It could feel the one's alarm through the link. {Do not be alarmed.} The small cabbit sends through the link.   
  
The redhead looks around herself for a moment, totally confused. "Huh? Wha? Where?!"   
  
{I'm right here.}   
  
"Where?"   
  
{I'm what looks like a cute animal!}   
  
Ranma looks at the small animal. "What are you?" She asks.   
  
{First, what's your name?} The animal asks.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Saotome Ranma."   
  
{Okay, I'm Ranohki, pleased to meet you.} The small creature 'says'.   
  
"Ranohki?" Ranma asks, confused.   
  
{I was created to be your ship, I am currently in my non-ship form, or my companion form. Your mother created me, and another like me, Ryoohki. However, neither you nor I were named, when your mother was kidnapped. She managed to send us through a temporal portal before being captured. I do not know what happened to her, my memory banks have been partially degraded by the temporal transport.} Ranohki explains.   
  
"Whoa, back up here, are you trying to tell me that Mom created you?" Ranma asks. Unknowingly sending an image of her mother down the link.   
  
{Not her, but a different person. My scans do show some genetic drift, but you are still the one I serve. In a way, your the daughter of two women.} Ranohki explains, with a shrug.   
  
"No way, I ain't no one's _daughter_!" Ranma exclaims.   
  
{You are female.} Ranohki simply states.   
  
"Waitaminute, you must belong to the woman who drowned in that spring!" Ranma exclaims.   
  
{Spring, what spring?} Ranohki asks.  
  
Ranma proceeds to explain about her curse, and how it works.   
  
{Tell me, are there others who have been cursed by this spring?} Ranohki asks.   
  
"Well there's Herb, some monkey, and probably others." Ranma replies.   
  
{Are any of them on this planet?} Ranohki asks.   
  
"Huh?" Ranma asks.   
  
{Where are they?} Ranohki asks.   
  
"Well Herb's in China, I dunno about the others." Ranma replies.   
  
{I only sense one link in range, and that's you. Otherwise you wouldn't understand me.} Ranohki replies. {Although I don't know how this could have happened.} Ranohki adds.  
  
{Now, on to important things. I'm HUNGRY!} Ranohki exclaims. "MIYA!" Ranohki exclaims vocally.   
  
Ranma's eyes widen, as she vanishes through the ceiling. What. Was that? Ranohki asks herself.   
  
-----  
  
Upstairs:  
  
Nodoka thought she heard a sound downstairs, in the basement. About a minute later, a certain redhead appeared, going through the floor, and then out the window, as if all the demons in hell were chasing her.   
  
"What was that about?" Nodoka asks, confused.   
  
-----  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Ranohki went over the images that had traveled accross the link just before Ranma had gone through the ceiling. Not like Ranma's sister would be able to. But actually through, breaking the ceiling/floor.   
  
That was weird. I'll have to ask her what that was all about. And why a pit full of cats is so frightening. The cabbit muses to it'self.   
  
To do that, I'll need to catch up with her.... The cabbit's eyes widen. I'll have a long run ahead of me. The cabbit adds.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma panted. She found herself clear accross Nerima from her home.   
  
"Hello, son-in-law." An aged voice greets.   
  
"What do you want?" Ranma challanges, getting into a fighting stance.   
  
"For you to marry Shampoo." Cologne replies.   
  
"And if I don't want to?" Ranma asks.   
  
"Then you shell be... convinced." Cologne replies.   
  
Why don't I like the sounds of it? Ranma asks herself.   
  
-----  
  
Ranohki can sense her charge become distressed. {Ranma, what's wrong?} She asks.   
  
-----  
  
{Ranma, what's wrong?}   
  
Great, now that cat-thing is talking again. Ranma says to herself.   
  
"Son-in-law, you seem distracted." Cologne says.   
  
"Huh?" Ranma asks, then looks down at herself. She finds herself tied up. "What the hell?!?" Ranma asks, as she tries to break the bonds.   
  
-----  
  
Ranohki can sense her charge become even more distressed as some form of rope appeared around her. Emergancy procedure: Change to ship mode, activate stealth mode. The cabbit changes shape, becoming a ship. It looks much like Ryoohki. That is, until it vanishes from sight.   
  
-----  
  
Cologne picks up the struggling redhead. "It's useless, Son-in-law, that rope is unbreakable. Only I can release it."  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of energy strikes right in front of Cologne.   
  
"What?" Cologne tracks the energy to it's source, but finds nothing.   
  
Then something appears, that something being a spaceship.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Cologne asks.   
  
What the hell is that? Ranma asks herself.   
  
{Ranma, I'm here to help you.} The familar voice says.  
  
"Help me? How?" Ranma asks.   
  
{I'm the ship.} Ranohki replies. {Firing another warning shot.}   
  
Another bolt of energy strikes near Cologne, forcing her to move away from Ranma. Then another, and another. At this point, Cologne's about twenty feet from the small redhead.   
  
A different kind of energy comes down from the ship, it looks like some kind of rings. "What the--?" Ranma asks, cut off as she vanishes from sight. Then the ship too, vanishes. But in a different fashion.   
  
"Where am I?" Ranma asks. She had appeared naked, and several feet away, were her clothes, and the rope. Ranma noticed this, and then looked down at herself.   
  
{This is my ship form. When I detected you're distress, I came as quickly as I could.} Ranohki replies. {By the way, what does a pit of cats have to do with my meow, anyway?} Ranohki asks.   
  
Ranma proceeds to tell Ranohki about the neko-ken training. While getting her clothes from the rope.   
  
{If I ever get my claws on him, I'll....} Ranohki growls.  
  
"Hey, can you do that thing you did to get me here, and send this rope somewhere?" Ranma asks.   
  
{Easily. Where where you thinking of?} Ranohki asks.   
  
"Well, there's this restruant, the Nekohanten, and that's where the old ghoul lives...." Ranma explains.   
  
Sure enough, when they arrived, Cologne was telling them about how Ranma had been kidnapped by alians. Or more precisely, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyou, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, and Genma.   
  
"Okay, Ranohki, can you get this around the old ghoul?" Ranma asks.   
  
She could feel Ranohki's smirk. {With pleasure!} Ranohki exclaims.   
  
The rope vanishes from the bridge, and reappeared down there, around Cologne.   
  
Ranma and Ranohki get to hear some quite interesting explitives. "Can you make them hear me?" Ranma asks.   
  
{Certainly. Opening channel to the ground. They'll be able to hear you now.} Ranohki explains.   
  
"Serves you right, Old Ghoul!" Ranma exclaims. Then looks confused.   
  
{Channel cut. They won't be able to hear you now.} Ranohki says.   
  
"Can you take me home now?" Ranma asks.   
  
{Sure.} Ranohki says. {By the way, do you guys have any carrots?}   
  
Ranma quickly facefaulted.   
  
-----  
  
A little later:  
  
"So Ranma, what's that?" Nodoka asks.   
  
"She's sorta my pet, her name's Ranohki." Ranma replies. "Mom, do we have any carrots?" Ranma asks.   
  
-----  
  
That evening:  
  
Ranma had finally gotten a chance to demonstrate her curse, and change back to her real form.   
  
"See, I was tellin' the truth!" Ranma exclaims to the cabbit.   
  
{Okay. Okay, you were right.} Ranohki replies. {At least that you have a curse that causes you to change into a girl with cold water and into a boy with hot water.} The cabbit adds. {However! That doesn't get you out of having to learn how to properly use the link.} If a cabbit could grin, this one would be doing so.   
  
Ranma groans.   
  
-----  
  
A few days later:  
  
{Okay, how's this?} Ranma asks, finally.   
  
{Execallant.} Ranohki pronounces.   
  
Over the last few days, Ranohki had managed to desensitize Ranma to her meow. And she had gotten to eat a lot of carrots. Plus, Ranma finally could communicate. It only took the boy/girl the entire week long suspension to pull this off.   
  
---------- End Chapter Zero:  
  
Author's notes:  
  
For those wondering what's going on. I did let slip one major clue a bit earlier. And as for why Cologne didn't behave like Ranma's train of thought said she should have, Cologne was pretending to play along. Waiting for an oppurtunity like the one that presented it'self. Unfortunetly, Ranohki wasn't going to let Ranma be kidnapped the first day of her job, now was she?  
  
E-mail: awk@tentacle.net  
Website: www.tentacle.net/~awk  
C&C welcome.   
  
12/22/2002 474 lines 02/24/2003 475 lines 03/04/2003 450 lines 


	2. Itoko

Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans by Kokushoku Karasu (Black Raven)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma 1/2 and Tenchi Muyou belong to their respective copyright holders. Neither series belongs to me. Nor do any of the charecters from either series belong to me. Ranohki, on the other hand, is my creation.  
  
Chapter One: Itoko  
  
"..." : Japanese  
... : Thought  
[...] : Written Text  
  
Created: 12/22/2002 Updated: 06/17/2003 ----------  
  
Why? Why? WHY?!? Akane asked herself. For the millionth time, in the week since Ranma's mother had disolved _ALL_ of Ranma's engagements, _and_ forbidden any of Ranma's, now former, fiancees from seeing the boy/girl. Hell, Nodoka had even gone as far as to forbid Nabiki, Soun, and the Kunous from going anywhere NEAR Ranma.   
  
She knew that Ranma had also been forbidden to see her, otherwise, the boy/girl would have come to see her.   
  
"Akane, Daddy wants to talk to you." Nabiki says, standing in the doorway.   
  
"If it's another fiance, I'll kill him!" Akane exclaims.  
  
Nabiki wasn't sure if Akane meant the imagined fiance-to-be, or her father. But she shrugged it off nonetheless. After all, she couldn't blame Akane. As much as it galled Nabiki to admit it, Ranma and Akane were right for each other. And if it were a new fiance, Nabiki would help, ah, convince, them that it would be a very bad idea to pursue Akane.   
  
"Well, Daddy's in the doujou." Nabiki tells Akane.   
  
-----  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Akane found her father in the doujou.   
  
"Akane, I feel it's time for you to learn your mother's family style." Soun begins. "Alas, I cannot teach you, but I do know who can, your grandfather, your mother's father can." Soun continues.   
  
"So he's coming here?" Akane asks.   
  
"No, you don't ask the mountain to come to you, you must go to the mountain." Soun replies. "As such, I have arranged for you to stay at the Masaki shrine, where your grandfather lives." Soun explains.   
  
Akane isn't sure how to take this. "But, but, what about school?" Akane asks.   
  
"Allready taken care of." Soun replies.   
  
This is just to get me away from Nerima, and Ranma, isn't it? Akane asks herself.   
  
-----  
  
Akane stares out the train window, and sighs for the hundredth time since boarding the train. She missed Ranma, and could easilly admit it.   
  
The train is probably like a hundred others that Akane had been on in the past, however, Akane wasn't paying any attention to the train. She did check to see what station she was at whenever the train would stop.   
  
Akane spent most of the train trip remembering the events of the past year. When she first met Ranma, in female form, when she first saw Ranma's male body, when she learned that the redhead was also the black haired boy. The next day on the walk to school when Ranma first encountered the ladle lady, when Ranma first met Tofu-sensei, Ranma fighting Kunou, her pointing out to Ranma that he, or rather she at the time, nearly lost her head.   
  
The many subsequent fights, and few the and far between tender moments she shared with Ranma. Ryouga's first appearance, then Kodachi's, then Azusa and Mikado's arrival, then Shampoo's, right on the heels of the skating match, then Shampoo's brief departure, then Shampoo's return, with Cologne.   
  
And much more. There was one constant, Ranma would always end up staying with her, but now, because of a fight, she wasn't even allowed near the sex-changing Martial Artist.   
  
Akane knows that Ranma's honorable almost to a fault. She also knows that the only thing that could keep Ranma away from her would have to have been his word of honor. There was also the fact that if Ranma's mother told him to do something, or not to, Ranma would listen.   
  
Oh joy, my stop. Akane deadpans to herself, as she leaves her seat and heads for the door.   
  
-----  
  
Akane exits the station, and heads toward the bus stop.   
  
Akane walked lost in thought. In fact, she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that she had taken a wrong turn and ended up in an alley, until she came to a dead end. She turned around, after realizing her mistake. And headed back toward the enterance. There were three men standing in the way, and looking at her in a way that said 'hentai'. The knives two held, and the lecherous looks only added to the appearance.   
  
"Now, either we do this quietly, or we get rough." The one Akane would guess to be the leader says.   
  
Akane takes a page from Ranma's book on fights, and mentally prepares herself for a fight, while not getting into a stance, and giving away her skill level.   
  
Akane guessed their individual skill levels to be mere black belts.   
  
Only a Neriman Martial Artist would say 'mere' and 'black belt' in the same sentance. For Akane, a black belt would be a warm-up, and three would be a light to heavy workout. The knives, however, were something of a concern to the blue-black haired Martial Artist.   
  
They close on the girl as one. This could be a problem.... Akane says to herself. The reason this could be a problem, was because they appeared to be working together, rather than seperately. She had been able to use that against the hentai horde, and they would interfere with each other. But these three seemed to be acting almost as one.   
  
Akane sees her oppurtunity. "KYA!!!!!!" Akane yells for focus, as she knees one in the groin, and pulls another's knife arm behind him, hard enough to both break his grip on the knife, and dislocate his arm. She continues to twist his arm to the point where it breaks.   
  
The one she kneed in the groin was getting back up, and the as yet uninjured one was circling around behind her. She picks up the one she broke the arm of, and threw him into the uninjured one, quickly closed on the one she had kneed in the groin, and does a fast roundhouse kick, that he never sees coming. Said kick breaks his arm. Akane jump-flips backwards, landing behind the one who had to catch his friend. She kicks him in the rear so he flies into the alley. She spares them a quick glance, and leaves the alley.   
  
-----  
  
The police arrive twenty minutes later, they find three youths. They were injured, obviously in a fight. "What happened here?" One of the officers asked no-one in paticular.   
  
-----  
  
Akane, meanwhile, was waiting for her bus. She had, because she had gotten lost, missed her bus, so she was in for a long wait.   
  
-----  
  
Three months ago:  
  
Ranma, in girl form due to a freak rainstorm, and Akane were walking through one of the worse neighborhoods late at night. Akane was worried, but Ranma wasn't.   
  
They heard a certain insane laugh, and ducked into an alley, not wanting to see the gymnist.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice asks.   
  
"Two who shell have to pay the toll." Another voice says.   
  
The two girls hear a snapping sound, and a dozen people, all armed with knives seem to appear out of seemingly no-where. To all but two Neriman Martial Artists of the caliber of these two, that is.   
  
"So, you guys are planning on having your way with us?" Ranma asks, in the oh-so-cute voice that always manages to get that sort of information out of people.   
  
The leader blinks, though the two girls can't see it. "Get 'em!"   
  
One of them makes a grab for Ranma, who ducks down, and kicks him while rolling under.   
  
Akane dodges to the side of her attacker, and does a roundhouse kick to her attacker's midsection.   
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma launches her signature ki blast, knocking one who was about to grab Akane through a wall. She grabs one who had been sneaking up on her, and throws him, hard, into another.   
  
Akane, taking her cue from Ranma, takes her mallet out of no-where, and proceeds to mallet her next attacker.   
  
Ranma moves fast enough so as to seem to teleport, especially to the untrained eyes of their attackers.   
  
Soon they run out of attackers.   
  
The final score: Ranma got nine, Akane got five, for a total of fourteen.   
  
-----  
  
Present:  
  
Akane sighed, again. She missed Ranma.   
  
She sees a bus arrive, it's the currect bus, but not at the right time. She boards the bus.   
  
-----  
  
Masaki Shrine:   
  
Akane ascends the steps toward the shrine, lost in thought.   
  
She was so lost in thought that the fight that was going on didn't even get a first thought.   
  
Speaking of said fight....  
  
Ryouko and Aeka noticed the girl, who didn't even bat an eyelash about the fight.   
  
"That was weird." Ryouko comments.   
  
"Quite so. Usually guests notice our... arguments." Aeka adds.   
  
"Now, where were we?" Ryouko asks, turning back toward Aeka.   
  
"I believe I was... discusing your... actions toward my Tenchi-sama." Aeka replies.   
  
-----  
  
Akane continues up the steps toward the shrine, at the top she finds a boy and an old man sparring. Said duo is sparring on the tops of short wooden pools embedded in the ground. The older one is obviously better, faster, and more skilled.   
  
"Tenchi, your style is slipping." The old man comments.   
  
"But grandpa!" The boy, Tenchi, exclaims.   
  
Only to get bonked over the head by his grandfather's bokutou. Tenchi falls to the ground.   
  
Akane, shrugging this off as not too unusual, decides to make her presence known. "Are you Masaki Katsuhito?" Akane asks the old man.   
  
He turns toward Akane, and looks at her in a questioning fashion. "I believe you have me at a disadvantage." Katsuhito greets.   
  
"Oh, gomen. I'm Akane, Tendou Akane." Akane introduces herself.   
  
"Ah yes, Soun said you'd be coming." Katsuhito responds. "Do you want to rest first, or begin your training?" He asks.   
  
Akane bows, and gets into a stance.   
  
Katsuhito shakes his head, and tosses Akane a bokutou. "Our family's style is a sword style." He says, after Akane caught the wooden sword. "So this first session will measure your current skill with the bokutou."   
  
"Hai." Akane replies, getting into a basic Kendo stance. It would _have_ to be a sword style. She grumbles to herself.   
  
In the background, Tenchi winced.   
  
"Ready...." Katsuhito trails off. "BEGIN!"   
  
Akane closes in immediately, only to find herself falling face first into the ground.   
  
Akane gets back up, and reviews the information she got from that first attack. He's almost as fast as Ranma!   
  
Akane finds herself knocked back to the ground. She turns over and gets back up, barely bringing her bokutou up in time to block Katsuhito's bokutou strike.   
  
-----  
  
Almost twenty minutes later:  
  
Aeka and Ryouko arrive at the training area, to see the unusual sight of the girl who had gone up the steps earlier, fighting with Katsuhito.   
  
Said priest/prince seemed to be having a great time.   
  
"Not bad, Granddaughter, but you still have much to learn." Katsuhito says, before konking the girl on the head, exactly like he does Tenchi.   
  
-----  
  
Much later:  
  
Akane, with an icepack on the offending bump now firmly in place on her head just finished explaining, with the help of Katsuhito, why she was there.   
  
"Really got around, didn't you?" Ryouko asks Katsuhito.   
  
Sasami shrugs. "Looks like one more place for diner, ne Ryouohki?" She asks the cabbit resting on her head.   
  
"Miya!" Said cabbit replied.   
  
"Hmmmm...." Washuu starts. "Wanna be my guinea pig?" She asks, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere, to Akane anyway.  
  
"Wha--?" Akane starts. Only to be interupted by Washuu.  
  
"Great! Come with me!" The appearent twelve-year-old enthuses.  
  
Tenchi winces in sympathy for his cousin.   
  
Not three minutes later, a lot of loud noises are heard emenating from the lab.   
  
---------- End Chapter One:  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Firstly, this took place before Ranma found Ranohki in the prior chapter.   
  
I couldn't really think of anything that I wanted to cover in this section, much.   
  
Okay, heres the rundown. Tenchi's mother's sister is Akane's mother. So that means that Tenchi and Akane are cousins. This also means that Akane is part Juraian.   
  
Why is this? Well, I've read a lot of fanfiction, and many which cross Tenchi and Ranma 1/2. Here's a quick rundown of the cliches: (In my opinion) Ranma and Tenchi are cousins. (And Nodoka is another of Youshou's daughters.) Ranma falls in love with Tenchi, and/or someone else in the Tenchi cast. Ranma is/ends up engaged to Tenchi.   
  
Although I'm not using the old 'Tenchi is Ranma's cousin' cliche, or the 'Ranma falls in love with Tenchi' cliche, I'm not saying that I hate stories in which either of those cliches are used.   
  
E-mail: awk@tentacle.net  
Website: www.tentacle.net/~awk  
C&C welcome. Flames deprived of oxygen. And spam? Well, don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
12/22/2002 68 lines 02/05/2003 261 lines 03/04/2003 354 lines 


	3. Washuu

Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans by Kokushoku Karasu (Black Raven)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, among others none of same being me. Tenchi Muyou belongs to whoever created Tenchi Muyou, and whomever they sold it to. No infringement intended on either series.  
  
Chapter Two: Washuu  
  
"..." : Japanese  
... : Thought  
[...] : Written text  
  
Created: 03/04/2003 Updated: 06/17/2003 ----------  
  
She did perhaps the hardest, or the second hardest thing in her life. Who's to say. She pushed the button sending her daughter foreward in time. It was, by comparison, a trivial matter sending the ohki she had made foreward as well.   
  
She heard an amused chuckle, and spun around, hitting the erase button while doing so.   
  
"Hello, professor." Kagato greets.  
  
"You can't get to her like you did Ryouko."   
  
Kagato frowns.   
  
-----  
  
She bolted upright in her bed. Just a dream. She reassured herself. Although she didn't feel that reassured. I haven't had that dream since.... She trails off. True it was the only way, but I can't help but wonder if I could have done something else.  
  
-----  
  
A few days later, Washuu's lab:  
  
Akane was downright uncomfortable in this contraption of Washuu's.   
  
"Hmmmm...." Washuu observes the data readout for the girl. Just as an alarm elsewhere in the lab goes off. Causing Washuu's eyes to widen, and Washuu herself to dash to the other side of the lab.   
  
About three minutes later, Akane had mostly worked her way free of Washuu's contraption, when she heard said scientist swearing. In fact, said scientist swore all of the five minutes it took Akane to work her way free of the rest of the contraption. And was still swearing when Akane exited the room three minutes later.   
  
-----  
  
"What's with Washuu?" Tenchi asks as Akane exits the lab.   
  
"She's either going to turn Mihoshi into a kappa, or a lab rat."   
  
Tenchi winces. "What do you think Mihoshi destroyed?" He asks.   
  
Akane shrugs.   
  
-----  
  
Back in the lab:  
  
"How did Mihoshi destroy it!??!" Washuu demands. "I made it so it could survive a super nova!"   
  
Washuu checked the logs, which were stored in something much more primative, and surprisingly, seems to survive all of Mihoshi's clumsiness. Which is partly why she stores logs there. The other reason being that it doesn't have the capacity required for other things.   
  
"Figures." Washuu deadpans. "Mihoshi would have to destroy it, the day before the ohki awakened." The redheaded scientist's eye twitched.   
  
She goes accross the lab, and opens a secret panel. Inside is the device which would have served as the womb, had she not had to send the child foreward. And beside it, a copy of the child's DNA. My daughter, soon I will find you. Washuu swears to herself, just before she hears a destinctive crash from elsewhere in the lab.   
  
And so, Washuu spins around, and finds Mihoshi had just wrecked another piece of her equipment. The redheaded scientist, the greatist scientific genius in the universe. Drew a mallet out of nowhere....  
  
"MIHOSHI NO BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!" The redheaded scientist exclaims, as she strikes of the stereotypical airheaded blonde Galaxy Police Detective First Class, with a mallet.   
  
-----  
  
"MIHOSHI NO BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!"   
  
Sounds of something large and blunt striking flesh are heard filtering through the door. A large quanta of yelling also filters through the door. Just before said door crashed open, and Mihoshi made her egress from the lab, via what one would guess to be Washuu airlines.   
  
"That had to hurt." Tenchi comments.   
  
"Good form, though." Akane comments.   
  
"And stay out!" Washuu exclaims from the doorway.   
  
"WAAAAHHHH!!!! I didn't mean to kill Washuu-san's daughter!!!" Mihoshi cries.   
  
-----  
  
Back in the lab, which Washuu has now sealed to keep Mihoshi out, Washuu tries to repair the devices that Mihoshi had destroyed.   
  
-----  
  
Ryouko phases into the lab, and glances around.   
  
Soon she locates her 'mother', repairing something, Ryouko didn't know what, and muttering something along the lines of 'Mihoshi no baka'.   
  
"Okay, 'Mom', spit it out." Ryouko says.  
  
Without looking up from what she was working on, Washuu sighs. "Like with you, I created her using my ova, and so she's my daughter." The redhead sighs. "Just before I was going to place her in the artifical womb, Kagato kidnapped you, so to protect her, I sent the undevoloped embrio foreward in time, and an ohki for her.   
  
"After I reawakened, I tried to look for her, but I couldn't find her." The redheaded scientist continues. "So I built this--" Washuu indicates the pile of rubble. "--to locate the ohki when it awakened.   
  
"Unfortunetly, Mihoshi managed to destroy the one part that was essential in locating the exact position of the ohki." Washuu continues her explanation. "The only thing I've been able to determine is that whereever they are, the ohki awakened on Earth."   
  
"That's one hell of a coincidance." Ryouko comments.   
  
---------- End Chapter Two:  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This chapter takes place around the same time as Ranohki's awakening in chapter zero. The spelling of some names corrected.   
  
E-mail: awk@tentacle.net  
Website: www.tentacle.net/~awk  
  
03/04/2003 123 lines 03/05/2003 157 lines 


	4. Training

Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans by Kokushoku Karasu (Black Raven)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Tenchi Muyou! and Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters, well the universes too. No infringement intended on either series.   
  
Chapter Three: Training  
  
"..." : Japanese  
... : Thought  
[...] : Written text  
{...} : Telepathic link  
  
Created: 03/05/2003 Updated: 06/17/2003 ----------  
  
{Ranma, wake up!} The cabbit 'says', in her fourth unsuccessful attempt in as many minutes to wake the slumbering pigtailed boy.  
  
The aforementioned boy just turns over in his sleep.  
  
He can't say I didn't warn him. The cabbit muses to herself.   
  
Now, where does she keep that bucket? The cabbit asks herself. Aha!  
  
-----  
  
{Ranma, one more chance. WAKE UP!}   
  
Ranma just turns over again.   
  
The cabbit takes a deep breath, to calm herself. {Don't say I didn't warn you.} The ohki says, before shoving the bucket, and it's contents onto the pigtailed youth.   
  
"Ugh, not another photo session, Nabiki." The erstwhile boy, now redheaded girl says with a look of distaste on her face. Only, Ranma was still asleep.   
  
{AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!} The cabbit screams. "MIIIIYAAAHH!!!"  
  
The first got no response, the second, however, did. As was apperent when the redhead bolted from bed.   
  
Ranohki looked up, and saw that her charge was holding onto the ceiling, wide awake, and wide eyed. {Don't do that!} Ranma scolds Ranohki, from her place on the ceiling.   
  
Ranohki points at the clock with her paw.   
  
-----  
  
Later, at an abandoned field:  
  
{Now try again, and don't use 'ki'.} Ranohki instructs.  
  
The redhead, the reason for her being a her having something to do with a sudden downpour, grumbled. {Why do I need to learn this anyway?} Ranma asks.   
  
{It will make learning your other abilities easier.} The cabbit reminds the redhead.   
  
The redhead grumbles again, and again looks inside herself. Past the chi, beyond the ki, below the spirit, deeper and deeper she looked, until she felt it. She raised her hand, and formed a ball of energy in the palm of her hand. Her eyes snapped open, and....  
  
The ball of energy exploaded.  
  
Ranohki sighs.   
  
{We'll have to try this again.} Ranohki says to her charge. Only to get no response. {Ranma?} Ranohki asks. She goes over the the redhead, who is unconscious on the ground. Ranohki sighs.   
  
-----  
  
Much later:  
  
Ranma trudges home, with Ranohki riding on her head. {You made good progress today, despite knocking yourself out.} Ranohki informs her charge.   
  
{Well, tomorrow I've got school, and Mom'll kill me if I'm not there.} Ranma replies.   
  
{At least until you're sent home for fighting.} Ranohki retorts.   
  
{You just had to bring the perverts up, didn't you?} Ranma asks.  
  
-----  
  
"Tadaima!" Ranma calls as she enters.  
  
"So, what were you doing all day?" Nodoka asks, while taking note of the condition of Ranma's clothes, or rather that they looked like they had been through a few wars. Ranma herself looked like she had gone twenty rounds with Ryouga, and lost every one of them. Well, not quite that bad, but, she did look like she had been hit by several ki blasts. Or had to fight a dragon. "Fighting Ryouga? A demon? A dragon? That Panty boy? Happousai?"  
  
"That's Pantyhose, and none of them." Ranma answers. "Besides, I haven't fought a demon or a dragon in over a month." She adds. Although that means I'm overdue for one, or both. She shudders, remembering the dragon demon incident.   
  
"So what, or who did this to you?" Nodoka asks, indicating the state of Ranma's clothes, and Ranma herself.   
  
"I was trying to devolop a new technique, it kinda backfired." The redhead replied, while walking to her room.   
  
-----  
  
Monday afternoon:   
  
Ranma left school, for once he had managed to dodge the perverts. Although not by much. Ranohki jumped out of the bushes onto Ranma's head. {Time to continue your training.} The cabbit informs her charge.   
  
{After I drop my school stuff at home, okay?} Ranma replies.   
  
The ohki shrugs. {Fair enough.}   
  
-----  
  
After Ranma's brief stop at home, to leave off his school bag, Ranma left, with Ranohki riding on his head.   
  
{So, what today?} Ranma asks.   
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"   
  
The pigtailed martial artist dodges out of the way at the last second. "Whereya been, P-chan? It's been two weeks."   
  
{Huh?} Ranohki asks, confused. This person threatened her charge, but her charge seemed happy about seeing his would-be killer. Do I even want to know? The cabbit asks herself.   
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Roared the man, whom Ranma had identified as P-chan.   
  
P-chan attacked Ranma, with what appeared to be a bamboo umbrella, which Ranma dodged effortlessly. However, the concrete wall behind Ranma wasn't quite so lucky, as it couldn't dodge. And so, P-chan's umbrella struck the concrete structure, only to go right through, rather than breaking like it should have.   
  
-----  
  
Some time later:  
  
{So what was that fight about anyway?} Ranohki asks her charge.  
  
{Well, it started when I grabbed the last bread of the day at my Junior High....} Ranma proceeds to explain to Ranohki about Ryouga, including why he called Ryouga 'P-chan'.  
  
-----  
  
A bit later still:  
  
Ranohki sweatdrops, as her charge, once again, managed to knock himself out. {Ranma?} Ranohki asks. {Oh well.} Ranohki says, before getting a deck of cards out of nowhere, and proceeding to play solitaire.   
  
-----  
  
About a week ago:  
  
Ranohki wandered downstairs, to get a midday snack of carrots, when she spotted Nodoka playing with a bunch of pieces of paper. Curious, and with nothing else to do, Ranohki decided to watch what Nodoka was doing.  
  
Eventually, Nodoka noticed the cabbit, or 'ohki', was watching her. "You don't think I did nothing while waiting for my husband and son to return, do you?" She asks.   
  
"Miya." Ranohki replies, sitting down, and holding her carrot.   
  
"I'd swear, from the way Ranma talks to you, that he could understand you, I don't know how though." Nodoka comments.   
  
Ranohki nods.   
  
"You look like you could use something to do while waiting for Ranma to come home from school." Nodoka comments out of the blue.   
  
-----  
  
After many hours, Ranohki finally figured out how to shuffle the cards. And so, Nodoka gave Ranohki a deck of cards, and a rulebook, for over two hundred games of solitaire. "I have the whole book memorized, so keep it." Nodoka says to the cabbit, who was currently sipping some carrot tea.   
  
-----  
  
Present:  
  
Ranma groans, as he wakes up from knocking himself out.   
  
{Only ten minutes this time.} Ranohki comments. {But you still don't have that right, so try again.}   
  
Ranma once again summons the energy he had only recently learned he had. Like ki, it got easier each time to summon, unlike ki, it was not spirit energy, nor was it emotion based, like the Mouko Takabisha, or Shi Shi Hokodan are.   
  
This time, he actually manages to get it right.   
  
{Knocked yourself out again?} Ranohki asks, having not looked up from the game she was playing.   
  
{HEY!} Ranma exclaims.   
  
Causing Ranohki to blink, and look up from the game she was playing. If a cabbit could blush, that's what Ranohki would be doing. Then the cabbit grins, or appears to, anyway.   
  
{Okay, then take out those targets.}   
  
-----  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma has taken out the thirty targets that Ranohki had set up. {Done.}   
  
{Now, time to learn how to fly.}   
  
-----  
  
About an hour later:  
  
Ranma lifts off the ground, a little too quickly. In fact, Ranma pretty quickly breaks the sound barrier.   
  
Ranohki sweatdrops, but starts to monitor Ranma's position, and condition.   
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Ranma looks at the ground below himself. He manages to get control, by the simple expediant of cutting the power fed to his flying to nothing.   
  
Ranma managed to cushen his landing with ki.   
  
Which is a good thing, as he found himself on a bridge, said bridge was, like many bridges, over water. And had he crashed into the bridge under full power, or without cushining his landing, he would have broken through the bridge.   
  
He returns to where he had been practicing.   
  
-----  
  
{Not bad, I really didn't think you'd get off the ground so soon.} Ranohki says to her charge.   
  
Ranma smiles. Of course, that would be the cue for the rain god of Nerima chose that exact moment to rain on someone's parade. But, as there weren't any parades going on in Nerima at the time, and in part because of Ranma's curse, it started to rain.   
  
The neo-redhead's smile turned into a frown, as she adjusted her clothes. This is because, although her clothing fits her regardless of form, there's the minor detail of the differance in mass between Ranma's male and female forms.   
  
Meaning that Ranma has to adjust his/her clothes whenever he/she changes form.   
  
{Hmmm....}   
  
{What?} Ranma asks.   
  
{Well, I just thought of something....} Ranohki proceeds to explain, in detail, what she just thought of.   
  
-----  
  
Of course, when Ranma returns home, she finds her mother home.   
  
"Why don't you ever take an umbrella with you?" Nodoka asks the redhead, as a greeting.   
  
Ranma points at the umbrella rack, without a single umbrella.   
  
"Nevermind then." Nodoka says. "Where are all of them, anyway?"   
  
"Dunno, knowin' Oyaji, he probably took 'em with him." The redhead replies, as she removes her shirt. And proceeds to wring it out.   
  
"Don't you have any feminine modesty?" Nodoka asks, rubbing her temples.   
  
Ranma looks around. "I don't see any boys." She replies, then checks her shirt, satisfied that it was sufficiantly wrung out, she removes her pants and puts her shirt on.   
  
Nodoka exhales in exasperation. At least I managed to impress on him, or rather _her_ that he shouldn't go around without a shirt when in female form around boys.   
  
---------- End Chapter Three  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I was really trying to get this written before Tannim's (March 27th) update. Unfortunetly, life, and about a ton of computer problems intervened.   
  
In summery, on March 21st, I upgraded my computer, unfortunetly, nothing involving my computer is straightforeward. And so, it took nearly a week to straighten everything out. (And I still haven't, but it's a hell of a lot closer than it was on the 21st.)  
  
I will also add here that I finally got my hands on an untranslated Tenchi Muyo! manga. So, here's the rundown: I know that 'Ayeka' is actually supposed to be written 'Aeka', but I think that 'Ayeka' is more universally understood. Secondly, and thirdly: 'Ryoko' is supposed to be written, 'Ryouko' or 'Ryohko'. And 'Ryoohki' is supposed to be written: "Ryouohki", "Ryououki", or "Ryoh'ohki". This is, of course, when you leave all the charecters in. Double 'o' sounds sometimes represented by two 'o's, although usually they are an 'ou' combination, can be romanized four ways, that I have seen. 1: Unchanged, meaning that 'oo' is written 'oo', and 'ou' is written 'ou'. 2: Modified, meaning that 'ou' becomes 'oo'. Often as an 'o' with a line. 3: Dropped 'u', meaning that 'ou' is written 'o'. 4: Transformed 'u', the 'u' becomes an 'h', ex: 'oh' in 'Ryou-oh-ki'.  
  
This chapter fought me for every inch, in the end, I've decided to split what I was putting in this chapter, and have the next one cover the rest of the stuff.  
  
Website: http://www.tentacle.net/~awk  
E-mail: awk@tentacle.net  
03/16/2003 145 lines 03/19/2003 160 lines 03/30/2003 221 lines 04/13/2003 348 lines 04/23/2003 354 lines 


	5. Trial

Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans by Kokushoku Karasu (Black Raven)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, no infringement intended. Tenchi Muyou! belongs to Okuda Hitoshi, no infringement intended. Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but it has nothing to do with this story. Or then again, it might. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures.   
  
Chapter Four: Trial  
  
"..." : Japanese  
... : Thought  
{...} : Telepathic link  
[...] : Written text.  
  
Created 04/23/2003 Updated 06/17/2003 ----------  
  
Somehow he knew that something would happen today, something major, earth shattering, terifying.   
  
"I managed to arrange it so you wouldn't be sharing the shower with 'those perverts', as you refer to them." Nodoka replies.   
  
"Cool!" Ranma enthuses.   
  
"But there's a catch."  
  
"I won't like it, will I?" Ranma asks.  
  
In answer, Nodoka passes Ranma a package.   
  
"It isn't...."  
  
"It is."   
  
"NO WAY!" Ranma practicly bellows. "I'm ain't wearing no girls' uniform!"   
  
"I don't see what's wrong with going to school as a girl, after all, you can get away with wearing almost anything now." Nodoka replies.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'll go change." Ranma says, as he leaves the room.   
  
-----  
  
Ranma opened the package, it was, as she thought, a girls school uniform. One for the school he's enrolled in. What'd Mom do? Tell them that my girl form's my twin sister? Ranma asks herself.   
  
After removing what had, partly at her mother's insistance, become HER preferred attire, namely a red blouse, and black skirt. A short black skirt.   
  
The bra and panties, required in her mother's opinion, were, surprisingly more comfortable to her than boxers and a tank top. And the bra, she found, was far more confortable for her than without. And since she no longer needed to worry about accidental changes, she could wear more 'girly' attire, and so, her mother dictated that when female, she wear female clothes, well....   
  
At least she had some say in what she wore, that she did like.   
  
-----  
  
Two weeks ago:  
  
{Hmmm....}  
  
{What?} Ranma asks.   
  
{I just thought of something....} Ranohki starts.   
  
{Go on.}  
  
{Well, I've noticed that you have to adjust your clothes whenever you changed, and I think there may be a way around that.}  
  
{Really?}  
  
{Yes, if I'm right, I think you could link your change to a interspatial pocket, in such a way so you'd change attire at the same time as you changed gender.}  
  
{Cool! How do I do that?}  
  
{Well....}  
  
Four days later:  
  
"YATTAAH!!!!" Ranma exclaims.   
  
{Good, now that that's done, all you need is to pick out female clothing, and transfer it into your interspatial pocket.}  
  
"Why not just a smaller version of what I usually wear?" Ranma asks, aloud.   
  
{There's nothing wrong with that, but you could put your female disguises in there, for instance, and use it to quickly change into them.} Ranohki explains. {And your disguises have one obvious flaw, the male underwear.}  
  
{Okay, okay.}  
  
Nodoka opens the bathroom door. "I heard you shout, is everything alright?"   
  
"Look!" Ranma exclaims, dumping a bucket of hot water over her head. The clothes she was wearing were replaced with his usual red shirt and black pants combo.   
  
Nodoka's eyes widen. "Wow, does that work in both directions?"   
  
Ranma nods, demonstrating with a bucket of cold water.   
  
"You know, Ranma, you need more variation in your female attire, so...."  
  
Ranma gulps.  
  
One looong shopping trip, and many hours later, Ranma now has a fairly large wardrobe, three fourths of it for HER.  
  
-----  
  
Present:  
  
Which is why Ranma now can get away with just about anything.  
  
Ranma finished putting on the unform her mother had bought for her. It was at about that point that she realized that her mother had taken her measurements for just this reason. After all, no other girls' uniform she's worn fit right around the chest. But this one actually did. The redhead groaned, she couldn't even use the excuse that it didn't fit right.   
  
"I think I liked Furinkan's girls' uniform better." Ranma comments under her breath, as she glared at the mirror. The mirror didn't glare back, that was her reflection's job. Does it have to be so, so, pink? The redhead asks herself.   
  
-----  
  
Upon arrival at school, she expected buckets, to have to fight the boys off, hostile looks, to be attacked by the girls, but she was pleasently surprised, when no one seemed to notice.  
  
Well, at least I don't have to beat the perverts off with a stick, yet. She says to herself.   
  
She crosses the space from the front gate to the main enterance, no one bothered her. Some people looked her way, sure, but none of them bothered her.   
  
If that cabbit's wrong about this, and I end up wearing this in boy form.... The redhead leaves that thought unfinished, but suffice it to say, that the her reaction would be on par with how she would react if her old man engaged her to Kunou, or Kodachi.   
  
Meaning not safe for aforementioned cabbit, or parent, should Genma decide to engage Ranma to either Kunou or Kodachi. Or worse, Kunou _and_ Kodachi. The redhead shuddered.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma arrived at her classroom door, and stopped. Did she want to go through with this? If she did, it would mean turning her back on her father's training.   
  
The redhead remembered some of her father's training, first that girls were weak, which she, Akane, Shampoo and others were living disproof of. Then the dreaded Nekoken, a technique so powerfull, so feared that the training was banned. Although that has something to do with the fact that the trainee can't ever be near a cat for any extended period of time. Then she remembered Jusenkyou, this great training ground, the water would serve as an incentive to not fall. That last one was true, but the water had a side effect, it cursed all who came in contact with it. Her being one of them. She remembered when Happousai made her weak, her father taught him a technique guarenteed to work against Happousai. But it turned out to be bowing and scraping.   
  
To hell with Oyaji's training, he doesn't have to live with this curse, but I do! The redhead exclaims to herself, as she walks toward the door, and opens it. A few students look up, to see who's entering, but none of them comments. Ranma lets out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She survays the room, and sees them, the perverts were allready drooling, and from where she guessed their eyes to be, they weren't even close to her face.   
  
Ranma's eye twitches. But she goes to her seat, much to the dissapointment of the boys, and the surprise of the girls. Who hadn't even spared her a second glance, when she entered, but no less than three glared her way, when she took her seat.   
  
A few minutes later, sensei enters. "Now, everyone calm down." She says to the class. "Now, --" sensei coughs. "-- miss Saotome, I'd appreciate it if in the future my students didn't get sex changes during the school year."   
  
Everyone in the class falls out of their seats, poleaxed. Except for Ranma, who facefaults into her desk. "I knew I didn't want to know." The redhead mumbled into the wood of her desk.   
  
"Although, I'm sure there are a lot of people who would like to meet your surgeon, he did an excellent job."   
  
Ranma blushes, from embarrassment.  
  
"And nice hair color, looks cute on you."   
  
Ranma's face reaches her hair color.  
  
The female students, for the most part, had recovered from being poleaxed, the males remained poleaxed.   
  
"Class, let's begin."  
  
-----  
  
At lunchtime, Ranma heads outside, and in short order, a number of her classmates follow her outside. All of them female, the males still inside, for some reason. Probably bemoaning my no longer being in boys gym class.  
  
Ranma sits under one of the many trees that dot the schoolyard, and opens her lunch.   
  
One of the many girls who would sit near him whenever he was eating lunch came over. "Why?" She asked the redhead. "Why'd you have a sex change?"   
  
Mom, I would have preferred being my own twin sister. The redhead says to herself. Ranma decides that the only way to avoid the question, for now, anyway, would be to just eat, slowly enough to avoid having her mouth empty until lunch ends. And then jump in the fourth floor window.   
  
Unfortunetly, Ranma eventually ran out of lunch, and the girls still had her cornered. She gulped. "Um--" Ranma starts, only to hear the bell indicating that lunch was drawing to a close. Whew! She jumps up, and leaps in the fourth floor window.   
  
-----  
  
Later, before gym, girls' locker room:  
  
Ranma removes her school uniform, and her underwear, blushing a bit while doing so, because of the attention she's recieving from the other girls.   
  
"Did you see, she dyes all of her hair." One of the girls comments.   
  
"Even her breasts look real, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she had always been a girl." Another comments.   
  
"And that waist, I want to know who his surgeon is." A third one comments.   
  
"I thought he was taller." A fourth girl comments.   
  
Each of these comments makes the redhead blush even more than the last. Although it doesn't help that she's still not comfortable being disrobed around other girls. Nor is he really comfortable around boys. This is do, in no small part, to the curse. All it would take would be a single splash with water of the wrong tempeture, and she'd be the wrong gender for the locker room. The end result being her having to fight off perverts, or him getting beat up.   
  
"I wonder what happened to make him have a sex change?"  
  
"Maybe he had an accident, and," The girl saying this gulps. "They couldn't reattach _it_." She says, looking pale.  
  
A few of the other girls wince in sympathy for the redhead.   
  
Ranma, herself, can't decide whether to be angry, or embarrassed even more. She settles on a full body blush.   
  
Ranma finishes putting on her gym uniform, and dashes out of the locker room, she felt that if she stayed any longer, she might never be able to stop blushing.   
  
-----  
  
Outside:  
  
Ranma was the first one out of the locker room, still more than a little flushed in the face, because of the comments she overheard in the locker room.   
  
"Good to see you out here, miss Saotome." The PE instructer says. "Did your doctor okay you working out this soon after the surgery?"   
  
Ranma turns a little redder. "I'm fine, sensei." She says, trying to get the topic OFF of 'her surgery'. "I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" She says, trying to convince sensei to stop embarrassing her, before it gets much worse.   
  
"Very well, Saotome." Sensei says, letting the matter drop. After all, most people tried to get out of gym class at one time or another, sure, Saotome never did, but he did have a record as long as his arm when it came to fights.   
  
"If you're feeling up to it, you can begin by running a few laps around the field." Sensei says to the redhead.  
  
-----  
  
After about ten laps around the field, Ranma was beginning to relax, after all she did like PE, even with the locker room problems. To Ranma, this was just a mild workout, not even worth thinking of as needing any effort.   
  
She heard the screams of enraged women nearby. And she heard a man's voice, one she actually loathed, Happousai's.   
  
-----  
  
"What a HAUL!! What a haul!!!" Happousai happily exclaims, having 'liberated' numerous 'silky darlings'. As evinced by a large sack of what Ranma knew to be girls' underwear. And the crowd of women in pursuit of the fleeing pervert.  
  
Ranma started toward Happousai to stop the pervert, only to feel something strike her back, she fell foreward, but managed to roll so as to land on her feet, in a low fighting stance. She saw Pantyhose. "What are you doing here, Pantyhose?" Ranma asks, not to happy about seeing yak-boy.  
  
"I see you've met Pantyliner, m'boy." Happousai says.  
  
Why me? Ranma wonders to herself, just before she dodges an attack from Pantyhose, er, Pantyliner.   
  
"I thought we agreed, old freak, that you would give me a new name!" Pantyliner roared. "And it wouldn't be embarrassing for ME!"   
  
"Very well, give me Ranma as a sex slave, and I'll give you any name you want." Happousai says to Pantyliner.  
  
The redhead's eye twitches. Why that, that, -- "--PERVERT!!!!!" Ranma's battle cry resounds all around the school yard, and through much of the building.   
  
The principal, allready with a 'go home for fighting' slip in hand, looks at the scene, somewhat shocked. The perpetualy fighting redhead, was standing off against two men, one looked old enough to be the girls great great grandfather, or even more greats, the other looked about the redhead's age. The redhead's boyfriend, perhaps?   
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO!" A new voice exclaims, more than a few people wince from the laugh. "Now, redheaded hussy, you will tell me where my Ranma-sama is!" That said, she throws something at Ranma.  
  
Shit, can this get any worse? The redhead asks herself.   
  
Ranma dodges an attack from Pantyliner, then a ball of something thrown by Kodachi. The ball impacts against one of the schools walls, and exploads, creating a hole in the wall.   
  
"Saotome Ranma, fighting on school grounds is a violation of school rules!" The principal exclaims.   
  
Ranma would have retorted, but she was too busy dodging attacks from Happousai and Pantyliner, and the stray tool from Kodachi, to do so.   
  
A shadow is cast over the battlefield as something blocks out the sun. Ranma, and the rest of the combatants glance upwards, and they all see a dragon. Ranma groans. It did get worse.   
  
Pantyliner, getting desperate, throws something at Ranma, which the redhead barely dodges. It hit the ground and broke. The ground at the impact location begins to glow a sickly black color.   
  
Why me? The redhead asks herself. Just before noticing, too late, the fuse on the Happoudaikarin had allready run out. BOOOM!   
  
Ranma found herself thrown back a number of feet, only to land on the ground, hard.   
  
She then found Pantyliner above her, about to deal a crippling injury to her. She glanced to the side, there wasn't anyplace she could roll to, and she couldn't get up, or block the blow. Further, the place where Pantyliner threw that flask had stopped glowing, and in that place, were two things she guessed to be demons. The strike mere inches away now, unable to block it or dodge it, there wasn't anything she could do. Unless...! Ranma's eyes widen. There IS! For the redhead, time had slowed down to a crawl, as Pantyliner's fist drew closer and closer.   
  
Ranma reaches deep inside herself. One chance. She says to herself. Her body flickers briefly, and she flies upwards, phasing through Pantyliner on the way up. She cuts power to her flight, at thirty feet, and flies up another twenty feet before gravity reassurts it's omnipresent pull. Bringing the redhead back to the ground.   
  
Happousai throws more Happoudaikarins, this time, Ranma was ready for them. She fired energy blasts at the incoming bombs, the blasts hit the ones that were on a direct course for her, and several that would have impacted elsewhere, but they missed fully a third of them, which Ranma saw hit the school, causing more damage to the wall which Kodachi's ball had hit earlier.   
  
Kodachi, tired of being ignored, launches a ribbon attack, grabbing the redhead by her throat, and throwing her toward Happousai, the ribbon releasing the redhead at the last second.   
  
Ranma feels Happousai groping her chest. Ranma punches the pervert away, with the aid of the Amaguriken. Aforementioned Happousai gets an up close and personal introduction to the wall of the school, which crumbles some more.   
  
Her danger sense warns her mere milliseconds before she dodges, and she sees a demonic hand pass where she had been. "Just great." The redhead mumbles to herself.   
  
A female scream rends the air, drawing Ranma's attention to it's source, which is one of the girls from Ranma's class, and the reason for it being the dragon Ranma saw earlier was about to attack the girl.   
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma launches her signature ki blast at the dragon, following closely on the blasts heels, she kicks the dragon, right after the ki blast hit the dragon. "GO!" Ranma yells at the girl, who's now frozen in place.   
  
Noticing that the dragon didn't seem fazed by the ki blast and the kick, she drew upon her secondary energy, and formed an energy sword. "I don't wanna hurt ya!" Ranma exclaims to the dragon, hoping that it would listen to reason. One of it's nine heads lunges at the redhead. Ranma brings her sword into blocking position, and the dragon's head passes through the sword, only to fall to the ground in two pieces.   
  
The girl behind Ranma screams again, at the blood. Ranma's surprised to see that the dragon had grown two new heads to replace it's missing one. This could take a while. The redhead comments to herself. Ranma then notices that the demons are adancing on a couple of the female students.   
  
Shit, I can't be in three places at once. She says to herself. {Ranohki, change to ship form and help!} Ranma sends down the link. She doesn't get a response. {RANOHKI!!!} Ranma sends down the link, as loudly as she can, again no response.   
  
She hated having to do this, but.... "KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!" Ranma's sword started moving at Amaguriken speeds, slicing through the dragon at imense speed. However, no matter how many heads the redhead removed, the dragon would grow two more. She aimed her next slice so she would slice the whole dragon in two on her way over, because she couldn't waste any more time on the dragon, the demons were allready upon the girls.   
  
Ranma threw her energy sword at one demon as soon as she cleared the dragon, and she fired an energy blast at the other. She created another sword as soon as she landed, and swung at the demon, the other one, angered by Ranma's interference, attacked Ranma from behind.   
  
Happousai, Kodachi, and Pantyliner all closed in on Ranma, and the dragon, having recovered from the wound Ranma had inflicted was also charging at Ranma.   
  
"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Ranma exclaims, as she dodges the two demons, the dragon, Happousai, Pantyliner, and Kodachi.   
  
Ranma's yell had the desired effect, everyone who had been staring in shock at Ranma's display of the Art, made tracks out of the area, mostly.   
  
"HIRYUU SHOUTEN HA!!!!" The whirlwind of hot and cold ki forms, and as Ranma thought it would be, it was huge. She could see the ki forged tornado expand, soon it engulfed the entire school building, picking up debris, and just about anything it could, with Ranma remaining in the center.   
  
Her vision blured as the Hiryuu Shouten Ha faded, and the blackness of unconsciousness claimed her.   
  
-----  
  
Ranma's mind slowly swam back to consciousness. She opened her eyes, the light she saw seemed blinding. She raised her right arm to shade her eyes, she felt something odd. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and slowly regained focus, she saw that her there was an IV connected to her arm, and she could hear something beep rythmicly in the background.   
  
She looked around the room she was in, it appeared to be a hospital room.   
  
She heard the door open, and turned her head to look at the door, the person who came in went over to the monitors, and stared at them for a moment.   
  
"Hmm, heart rate and resperation are up." The young woman who came in observed, as she wrote those down on the chart. She goes to check another monitor, one by the redhead's bed, and for the first time since entering, she notices that the redhead's not unconscious, assuming that people don't sit up, while unconscious. She drops her clipboard, and unknowingly quotes someone the redhead knows. "Oh my!" She exclaims before dashing out of the room at high speed.   
  
Ranma's stomach picks then to tell her that she hasn't eaten in quite some time.   
  
A few minutes later, Ranma sees the door open, and the girl who fled earlier leads someone else, probably a doctor, in.   
  
"Miss, do you know where you are?" The doctor asks Ranma.  
  
"A hospital." The redhead answers.   
  
"Do you remember your name?"   
  
Ranma looks at the doctor like he's grown a few extra heads. "I'm Saotome Ranma." The redhead answers. "Why are you asking me these questions?" Ranma asks, her eyes narrowing slightly.   
  
"You've been in a coma, it's standard procedure when in cases like this." The doctor replies.   
  
The door opens again, and someone else enters. Someone Ranma immediately identifies. "Mom!" Ranma greets, happy to see her mother.   
  
The doctor looks at his watch, and realizes that visiting hours have just begun. "Good morning Saotome-san."   
  
Nodoka makes a beeline for her son turned daughter. "I was so worried about you!" Nodoka exclaims, as she hugs Ranma. The doctor and the other girl decide to give the mother and daughter some time alone, and quietly leave.   
  
"I was worried you'd never wake up. Even after Ranohki told me that you were in the coma because you'd used all of your power."   
  
"Huh?" Ranma asks. "How long have I been out?" Ranma asks.   
  
{Two weeks.} A familiar voice responds. Ranma looks around, and finds the cabbit had jumped onto the bed. {Next time there's a Star Trek marathon remind me about VCRs.} Ranohki adds, looking sheepish.   
  
Ranma sweatdrops. "What happened?" She asks no one in paticular.   
  
"Well, according to the rumors, you defeated four demons, and two human assailants." Nodoka says. "You somehow created a tornado, which also destroyed your school." She adds. "What really happened?" She asks.   
  
"Well, it started durring gym class, I heard some girls scream...." Ranma proceeds to tell Nodoka the story of the fight. "...then I did the only thing I could, I used the Hiryuu Shouten Ha." Ranma finishes some minutes later.   
  
Nodoka stares at Ranma wide eyed. Ranohki stares at Ranma even wider eyed.   
  
---------- End Chapter Four  
  
Author's notes:  
  
A note to readers, there are words that I habitually mispell, one of them is 'many', which I often spell 'meny'. Don't be surprised if I use both spellings in one story, however I only consider the one in the dictionary to be the true spelling. However, because it's such a minor spelling error, I'm not submitting the corrected chapters on the basis of JUST that one error. However, the corrected chapters will be put up on my site.   
  
Well, aside from a few minor blocks, this one seemed fairly free of writer's block. And those I used to get work done on another of my projects, Kibou No Hikari.   
  
I found a few errors, and corrected them. This is, essentially the same, just slightly revised.  
  
E-Mail: awk@tentacle.net  
Website: www.tentacle.net/~awk  
  
04/23/2003 149 lines 04/29/2003 562 lines 06/17/2003 574 lines 


	6. Trail

Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans by Kokushoku Karasu (Black Raven)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, no infringement intended. Tenchi Muyou! belongs to Okuda Hitoshi, no infringement intended.   
  
Chapter Five: Trail  
  
"..." : Japanese  
... : Thought  
{...} : Telepathic link  
[...] : Written text  
  
Created: 05/01/2003 Updated: 06/28/2003 ----------  
  
A young woman came to a clearing in the forest, it was fairly near a stream, so she wouldn't have to worry about water. This place is perfect. She comments to herself, as she removes her pack, and starts to set up camp.   
  
The cabbit on her head jumped down, and streached. {How do you keep it up for so long?} Ranohki asks Ranma.   
  
{I've had a LOT of practice.} The redhead answers, as she continues to unpack.   
  
-----  
  
Later:  
  
Ranma stares at the tent ceiling. Part of her liked being in the wilderness, but, part of her wanted to go back to Nerima, and see Akane. Her mind wanders back to the last time she saw Akane, it was almost six months ago, shortly before her mother had disolved all of Ranma's engagements, and told every one of her suitors to keep away from Ranma....  
  
-----  
  
Six months ago:  
  
Ranma went to his mother's newly rebuilt house. He hadn't seen his mother since the failed wedding a month ago, then she called him and told him to come over. So here Ranma was. Unfortunetly, about two blocks away, an automatic sprinkler comes on, splashing Ranma. A sex change, and clothing adjustment later, Ranma was on her way to her mother's house.   
  
The redhead arrived at her mother's house a few minutes later, and knocked on the door.   
  
Nodoka opened the door, and ushered Ranma inside.   
  
-----  
  
"WHAAAT?!?!?" Ranma demands upon hearing why her mother had called her over.   
  
"I'm serious." Nodoka answers, half deafened.   
  
Ranma grumbles.   
  
-----  
  
Thirty minutes later:  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise." The redhead says.   
  
-----  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Osage No Onna!!" Kunou greets in glomp, on the wrong redhead. "Today I shall free you from Saotome's vile sorcery!" He continues. Unaware of Nodoka's shortening patiance with him. Kunou blinks, as he seems to realize something. "Osage No Onna, what vile sorcery did Saotome use on you to shrink your breasts?" Kunou asks, squeezing one of Nodoka's breasts. "I shall smite him for his foul sorcery!"   
  
"HEY! Leave Mom alone!!" Ranma exclaims.   
  
Kunou looks at Ranma, he looks at Nodoka, he looks at Ranma again, he looks at Nodoka again. "I see...." He starts.   
  
Ranma's face lights up, maybe Kunou will figure it out at last.  
  
"Poor Osage No Onna, what vile magics did the vile sorcerer use to make you bear his child?"   
  
Nodoka and Ranma promptly facefault. "Is he always this stupid?" Nodoka asks Ranma.   
  
"Nah, he's in rare form today." Ranma replies. "Here." She adds, handing Nodoka a mallet.   
  
"OMAE NO BAKA!!!" Nodoka exclaims, malleting Kunou quite some distance.   
  
"Wow, you could have fooled almost anyone with that one." Ranma says.   
  
"Almost?" Nodoka asks.   
  
"I don't usually use mallets." Ranma answers. "But, today, he deserved it."   
  
-----  
  
Some time later:  
  
"Just how many people call you 'Osage No Onna'?" Nodoka asks, after having malleted Mikado, and kicked Kodachi away. Those weren't at the same time, but it was close enough that Kodachi landed on Mikado, face to face. But neither Saotome would learn this for some time.   
  
"Just those idoits." Ranma answered.   
  
"So, where next?" Nodoka asks.   
  
"Not where, who." Ranma replies, vanishing from sight.   
  
Nodoka would have responded, only she was interrupted by a shout of "AIREN!" And the following glomp. "Husband take Shampoo on date now, yes?" Shampoo asks.   
  
"Saotome! Unhand my darling Shampoo!!" Mousse exclaims.  
  
-----  
  
A bit later, Tofu-sensei's office:  
  
"Ouch, another fight with Akane?" Tofu-sensei asks.   
  
Nodoka shakes her head.   
  
"Well, I'll have you fixed up in no time."   
  
This is, of course, when Kasumi decided to pay the good doctor a visit, the results being that the good doctor became not so good.   
  
"K-k-ka-kasumi, fancy meeting you here of all places!" Tofu-sensei exclaims.   
  
-----  
  
A bit later:  
  
"Hmmm, there!" Ranma hits a pressure point, freeing Nodoka's neck from the position it was in.   
  
"How often does that happen?" Nodoka asks, making sure that her neck wasn't broken.   
  
"That happened the first time I was there when Kasumi arrived." Ranma replies.   
  
-----  
  
Later still:  
  
"RANMA!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" Ryouga exclaims, his umbrella impacting on the ground where Nodoka had been mere moments before.   
  
-----  
  
Later:  
  
"You mean the day's not over yet?" Nodoka asks, beginning to doubt whether this was a good idea, and not for the first time.   
  
Ranma just shakes her head.   
  
-----  
  
A bit later:  
  
The duo arrived at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki shop. Ranma, for the reasons that they had discussed, was invisable for the trip into Ucchans.  
  
-----  
  
"Boy, what are you doing in girl form?" Genma demands.   
  
Hmmm.... The redhead thinks to herself.   
  
After a ten minute tirade about Ranma being in girl form, girls being weak, helpless, etc, Nodoka was fuming to herself.   
  
"Ranma, it's time for your sword lessions." Ranma says, actually managing to keep a smirk off her face. She was dressed much like how Nodoka usually dresses, and as such, she could easily fool Genma.   
  
"See?! Girls need weapons just to be a tenth as good as a man!" Genma exclaims.   
  
"Husband, I will not have you filling our daughter's head with such, for lack of a better word, 'crap'." Ranma says.   
  
"Nodoka, he is our SON!" Genma exclaims.   
  
"I don't doubt that, but _she_ is also our daughter." Ranma says, barely managing to keep the smirk off her face. "Or need I remind you of the OTHER agreement you signed?"   
  
"Wh-what other agreement?" Genma asks, confused.   
  
"That you would give me a daughter, or you would commit seppuku." Ranma replies in monotone.   
  
"Eh, ah.... Go ahead and train our daughter!" Genma says before dashing off, at high speed.  
  
It was fortunate that Genma left when he did, because neither one could maintain a straight face much longer, and both redheads fell to the ground, laughing their butts off.   
  
-----  
  
A bit later:  
  
"Was that necessary?" Nodoka asks, still snickering a bit.  
  
"It shut 'Shujin' up, didn't it?" Ranma replies. "Besides, it was worth the look on his face." She adds, with a smirk.   
  
"I haven't seen 'Oyaji' run like that since I told him I was pregnant." Nodoka trails off.   
  
"Oh my!" Ranma exclaims. "You're so young."   
  
"Thanks 'Mom'." Nodoka replies, while rolling her eyes.  
  
Unable to maintain their composure any longer, both redheads fall over laughing.   
  
-----  
  
"Yuck!" Nodoka says, the retreating form of the Frenchman flying further away, courtosy a la uppercut airlines. Nodoka goes into an extensive list of explitives to describe the Frenchman.   
  
"Such language, daughter." Ranma scolds. before whispering her favorate explitives to describe Picolet into Nodoka's ear.  
  
"Hmm, I take it that he did that to you?"   
  
Ranma nods, with her eye twitching slightly.   
  
-----  
  
"RANMA-CHAN!" Happosai glomps onto Nodoka's chest.   
  
The old man looks up at Nodoka, tears appearing on his face. "You, you got your breasts shrunk!" Happosai exclaims, accusingly.   
  
Although HOW an anchiant pervert glomping onto your breasts and saying that they shrunk could sound either believable, or accusing is a mystary that can never be really explained.   
  
HOWEVER. Insulting, that's another story.   
  
Which is why there was a mallet impact that was so hard, and powerful, that the crater it created was over twenty feet wide, and seven deep.   
  
"That, that, that!" Nodoka exclaims in a state of high dudgeon, that would scare Pantyhose.  
  
-----  
  
Speaking of Pantyhose, he did see that fight, and the results. "I think I'll leave fem-boy alone today." He says to himself. Before walking off, mumbling something incoherant about PMS.   
  
-----  
  
Later:  
  
Ranma and Nodoka arrive at the doujou. Or Nodoka and Ranma, as they were still disguised as each other.   
  
-----  
  
Dinner time:  
  
Nodoka looks at the food on her plate, she wonders what it is. She looks at the faces of everyone around the table. Akane's looks expectant, Soun's, Nabiki's and Kasumi's look concerned, Genma's looks slightly smug, and Ranma's....  
  
If Nodoka were to go by Ranma's expression, she would guess that something very bad was about to happen.   
  
"Go on, try it!" Akane enthuses. Unknowingly adding to the redhead's uneasyness. Both redheads.   
  
Nodoka tries some....  
  
-----  
  
In the WC:  
  
Ranma enters, having changed into her Chinese clothes, and retrieved something to settle Nodoka's stomach.   
  
Nodoka glances up from the toilet. "Was today normal?" She asks.   
  
"Nah, today was only a bad day." Ranma replies, handing Nodoka the medicine.   
  
"'Only' a 'bad' day?!?" Nodoka demands.  
  
The younger redhead shrugs. "I've had worse days."   
  
-----  
  
It was not long thereafter that Nodoka disolved all of Ranma's engagements. And ordered every one of Ranma's admirers that any of them who went near Ranma would have 'Something very important' removed. What it was that would be, or would have been removed, Ranma never found out. But he had his guesses.   
  
It was then that the Saotome's moved out of the Tendou Doujou, in fact, Ranma was allready gone before everyone heard Nodoka's mandate.   
  
-----  
  
Present:  
  
Ranma yawns before turning slightly onto her side. Within a few minutes, the redhead is sound asleep, Ranohki settled in her arms, much like P-chan in Akane's arms. Except, Ranma's a fair bit gentler in her sleep.   
  
-----  
  
Early the next morning, Ranma wakes up, she looks around herself, and realizes that she's in a tent. A tent? She asks herself, before remembering the day before. Oh yeah, I went on a training trip.   
  
She gets out of her sleeping bag, and takes note of how cold it is, she shivers a little from the cold. She can hear the raindrops impacting on the roof of the tent.   
  
The cabbit, still in the sleeping bag begins to stir.   
  
-----  
  
A week later:  
  
A young man walks into a town, not really paying much attention to his surroundings, although he is far from unaware of them. His clothes have a well traveled look to them, and appear to have seen better days. His large backpack would be a good indicator that he had been traveling for a while, or was going to be traveling for a while.   
  
It started to rain.   
  
A young, curvy, redheaded girl continues on her way, mumbling something about foul weather.   
  
About ten minutes later, a young man carrying an open bamboo umbrella walks through the same area. He stops a passerby. "Excuse me, can you direct me to--"  
  
-----  
  
Masaki Shrine:  
  
Katsuhito glanced up as Tenchi and Akane once again escaped from Washuu's lab. Three... two... one... And, as if on cue, Washuu ran out of the lab in pursuit of the fleeing cousins.   
  
"The chase begins again." Katsuhito comments to Nobuyuki.  
  
"Too bad we're out of popcorn." Nobuyuki adds.  
  
"Indeed." Katsuhito comments, looking suspiciously at Ryouko.   
  
However, it's Sasami who devolops a sheepish expression first. She had eaten the last of the popcorn durring a Ryouko-Aeka fight, and a subsequent Washuu chase of Akane and Tenchi. Which was then followed by Washuu chasing Mihoshi, for having broken something else in her lab.   
  
Which brings us back to the present. And, if anyone was looking at Washuu's lab door, they would see Mihoshi entering, however, since no one was looking at said door, no one saw the blonde enter the lab.   
  
"Do you think I should have told Washuu that Akane knows how to summon her Light hawk armour?" Katsuhito asks nobody in paticular.  
  
"Why spoil her fun?" Ryouko asks, her grin indicating that she felt that the redheaded scientist, who just happened to be her mother, was going to get one huge surprise.   
  
Speaking of said scientist....  
  
"WASHUU NO BAKAAAA!!!!!" Akane exclaims, flattening aforementioned Washuu with the Light Hawk Mallet.   
  
"I didn't know miss Akane could do that." Aeka comments.  
  
Katsuhito smirks. "She's been able to do that since she learned how to use them." He replies, smirking.   
  
-----  
  
She was almost tempted to laugh at the stupidity of the person who was currently using her as a human shield, to keep the police at bay.   
  
{Hang on Ranma!} Ranohki exclaims.  
  
{Wait! I can take care of this!} Ranma replies, watching the gun that was still pointed at her head, out of the corner of her eye.   
  
This had started with her walking down the street, and being momentarily distracted by something, and then this guy grabs her and points a gun at her head. An officer starts to approach, the gunman points his gun at the officer, which was all the oppurtunity Ranma needed to spring into action. Her right arm breaking the sound barrior as she breaks the gun arm of the person who was holding her hostage, sending the gun flying in the process.   
  
She followed her first attack with a quick spin, and an unanounced Amaguriken to the guy's chest, she thought she felt one of his ribs crack or even break. She finished with a kick, which just happened to be to the crotch area of her assailant. Said kick was powerful enough to lift her attacker about ten feet off the ground, and cause everyone male watching to wince from sympathy for her assailant.   
  
Afterwards, the police insisted on questioning her on the matter.   
  
-----  
  
Back at the Masaki Shrine:  
  
"So, what do you think Washuu's going to turn Mihoshi into this time?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"I think it was a pig." Akane replies, wishing she had some popcorn.  
  
"I thought it was a lab rat." Katsuhito comments, also wishing he had some popcorn. Oh well, live and learn.   
  
-----  
  
"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" Ryouga exclaims. Then blinks. "Ranma, that's the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen!" Ryouga exclaims.   
  
The girl in question, a teenaged girl with her pink hair done up in carrot shaped odango, wearing a sailor fuku, glares at Ryouga.   
  
"It's NOT RIDICULOUS!!!!!!!" The girl yells, from two feet in front of Ryouga, and then proceeds to pummel the forever lost boy, for being such a jerk.   
  
Which is, of course, when Ryouga comes to the realization that this is a real girl, and not Ranma....  
  
"RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" Ryouga exclaims to the heavens, as his beating at the hands of the young girl continues.  
  
-----  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
A redheaded girl, suddenly sneezes.  
  
"Ranko-chan, are you feeling well?" The girl's mother asks.  
  
The redhead nods. While wondering why she sneezed.  
  
-----  
  
Somewhere else:  
  
Another redhead sneezes. She bears a striking resemblance to the one who just sneezed, execpting that she has her hair in a braid, and if one looked closely, they would see a differance in the auras, this one being a fighter.  
  
---------- End Chapter Five:  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the delay, couldn't think of ideas during much of May, and I had my first final exam in June. And still had trouble thinking of ideas.  
  
Explanation of earlier revisions: I finally decided to use the 'best-fit', round trip compatable romanization for the names. (I left 'ohki' alone, because it's clear enough that that 'h' is actually an 'u', and it does look better.) And, side note on Ranohki, if anyone's read the original manga, they would notice that 'Ryouko' and 'Ryouohki', use the same kanji for the 'Ryou' part. So, 'Ranohki' is actually 'ran-ou-ki'.  
  
Website: www.tentacle.net/~awk  
E-mail: awk@tentacle.net  
  
05/02/2003 369 lines 05/07/2003 386 lines 06/28/2003 502 lines 


	7. Reunion

Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans by Kokushoku Karasu (Black Raven)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, no infringement intended. Tenchi Muyou! belongs to Okuda Hitoshi, no infringement intended. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas (I think), no infringement intended.  
  
Chapter Six: Reunion  
  
"..." : Japanese  
... : Thought  
[...] : Written text  
{...} : Telepathic link  
  
Created: 06/28/2003 Rewrite: 08/18/2003 Updated: 10/31/2003 ----------  
  
I leave her alone for ten minutes. How'd she vanish so quickly? Ranohki asked herself. And why isn't she responding?   
  
One would think that finding a redhead would be easy, after all, how many could there be in the Tokyo area? Ranohki began to wonder if there was a redhead convention in the area, having found yet another redhead. This one had the braid.... But she wasn't Ranma. For one thing, the eyes were the wrong color.   
  
-----  
  
Akane sweatdropped. "She dropped the HOUSE on someone?!?"   
  
Washuu, who had a matching sweatdrop, nodded. "I can't figure out how Mihoshi managed it, the device was only designed to teleport one person, not an entire house...." The Greatest Scientific Genius In The Universe replied. "Fortunetly the girl survived." Washuu added.   
  
"Where is Mihoshi, anyway?" Akane asked.  
  
-----   
"Excuse me Sir, where am I?" Mihoshi asked a passerby.  
  
"You're in Nerima, miss." The youth replied.  
  
Nevermind the sign that said: [Moscow city limit], in Russian.  
  
The astute reader will take this as a sign of who Mihoshi had asked.   
  
-----  
  
"I sent her to another reality, she'll never get back here." Washuu replied to Akane's question.   
  
"So, how is the girl she dropped the house on doing?" Akane asked.  
  
"Not well, I put her in a regeneration pod...." Washuu trailed off. "Why are you here, anyway?" Washuu asked.  
  
"I drew the short straw." Akane replied, looking sheepish.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, can you direct me to the Tendou Doujou or the Saotome residence?" A voice asked.   
  
Akane and Washuu turn toward the voice. The latter paled, having caught sight of someone else. Mihoshi was with the youth....   
  
"I'm back Washuu-san, that was fun, can I do it again?" Mihoshi asked.   
  
Washuu facefaulted. While Akane sweatdropped.   
  
"Are you alright Washuu-san?" Mihoshi asked, leaning over. Unfortunetly, there was a control console right where Mihoshi placed her hand to counterbalance herself.   
  
Electricity began to arc throughout the lab, blowing up tubes, consoles, screens, lights, panels, and one of a kind devices....  
  
Washuu never felt so powerless, or helpless before. Her lab was being destroyed, the power arcing, wires and conduits being blown clear of their mountings, and coming into contact with things that aren't designed to carry that much power, lights, panals, circuits, people. Waitaminute, people?!?!?   
  
The youth and Mihoshi appeared to be recieving a severe shock, then Washuu heard a scream. It came from Akane, who was now being electrucuted, by a circuit that carried enough power to create and sustain a large pocket dimension, much like the one the lab was in.   
  
-----  
  
She awoke with a jolt, of electricity. She looked up, and saw some kind of metal, and the image of a house falling from the sky came to her mind.   
  
She could hear explosions all around herself.   
  
Then she heard a scream.  
  
That scream pierced through her heart, and acting on instinct, she launched herself through the wall of the tube she was in, toward the scream.   
  
Electricity arced through her body, and she was unconscious shortly thereafter.  
  
-----  
  
Washuu stared on in shock as she heard another explosion, this time coming from the regeneration pod. She saw a red blur streak past her, and knock Akane away from the arc.  
  
-----  
  
Ryouga heard Akane scream, but couldn't do anything, his body was still convulsing from the shock he recieved a few seconds before. That was when he saw a red blur streak past. And with his martial arts training, he saw that the 'streak' part was literal. As in, the girl was naked.   
  
Then Ryouga's brain caught up with his thoughts. Girl. Naked. And then Ryouga passed out, with a nosebleed.  
  
-----  
  
Akane slowly regained consciousness, as she did, she became aware of a weight upon her. She pried her eyes open, and caught sight of lots of red. All of which hair.   
  
She looked down, and saw the owner of the red hair was a girl, about her age, and naked.   
  
Or she assumed naked, as all the hair made it a little hard to guess.   
  
Akane felt the girl on top of her begin to stir.  
  
-----  
  
As Ranma regained her senses, she became aware of three things. One, She was a she. Two, she was naked. Three, she was on top of another girl. Naked?!? And her eyes flew open.   
  
-----  
  
Akane felt the girl stiffen, less then two seconds later, she could see the other girl's face.... And eyes.  
  
Red hair, check. Sapphire blue eyes, check. Female, check. Pigtail, absent. Akane thought to herself. "R-ranma?" Akane asked the redhead.  
  
-----  
  
"To continue our top story, the biggest blackout in Japan's history doesn't show any signs of coming to an end soon. Please everyone remain calm."   
  
"Somehow, this HAS to be Mihoshi's fault." Washuu said.   
  
"Where are Akane and the redhead?" Ryouko asked.   
  
"I saw them heading toward the shrine." Katsuhito replied.   
  
"Emergancy workers continue to try to restore power to the affected areas. Oddly, Nerima is unaffected."  
  
Washuu left the room, she had other things to do, like rebuilding her lab.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma and Akane watched the sunset.   
  
"How'd you end up here, anyway?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Just after your mother broke the engagements, Dad sent me here to train under my Grandfather." Akane replied. "So why DID you pound Tenchi's father though the wall so hard?" She asked. "And why are you wearing that?"   
  
'That' being a black knit semi-translucent T-shirt, with a pleated forest green skirt that stopped just above her knees.   
  
"This?" Ranma asked. "The shirt was the only clean one I had left, although I do like the skirt."   
  
Akane sweatdropped. "That's not what I meant."   
  
Ranma looked confused for a few moments. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Mom got the idea that I should wear 'proper' clothes when I'm a girl."   
  
Akane nods, not fully understanding.   
  
"So, what's new with you?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane looked at the stairs. "You'll see." She smirked.   
  
"Greetings, beautiful princess Aeka, come to my ship and we shall wed!" Some guy exclaims. "Oh, dear, where are my manners, I'm prince Rumpelstiltskin, of the Shitsurei Empire."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, then at the prince, then she laughed. "That's--" Snicker "--the stupidest name I've ever heard." The redhead laughed.   
  
"You mean you actually ARE Aeka?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.   
  
"Who's Aeka?" The redhead asked.  
  
"So, you're not Princess Aeka of Jurai?" The prince asked. "Then you must be Princess Sasami of Jurai!"   
  
Ranma shakes her head.   
  
"Princess Taishi of the Houchou Kingdom!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Princess Eiko? Princess Noriko? Princess Atsuko? Princess Rei? Princess Kaede? Princess Rina? Princess Mai? Princess Ai? Princess Inuyasha? Princess Himura? Princess Usagi? Princess Misato? Princess Ayaka? Princess Michiru? Princess Kei? Princess Midorigame? Princess Aimi? Princess Hime?"  
  
"Those aren't my name." The redhead replied.  
  
"Princess Tendou Akane of Jurai?"   
  
Ranma sweatdropped. "I'm not her either."  
  
"Princess Ouji? Princess Oujo? Princess Serenity? Princess Lina? Princess Mel? Princess Reiko? Princess Makoto? Princess--"  
  
"Prince NO BAKA!!"   
  
Ranma blinked. She looked at Akane's mallet, and shuddered.  
  
"--Steph--ouch!--anie?" The prince asked, as he sailed off into the sunset.   
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, with her lab destroyed, and everything needed to make a new one gone, Washuu was working on dismantling the Prince Trap, which was just some place for Akane to mallet princes to. Said place just happened to have some of the parts she needed to start rebuilding the lab.  
  
Washuu heard a sound. A chilling sound.  
  
The sound of a body about to fall into the trap.   
  
-----  
  
"Excuse me, where am I?" Asked a somewhat confused Mihoshi, she was sure it had been snowing a few minutes ago....  
  
"500 yen." The girl replied.  
  
-----  
  
"Where am I now?!" Ryouga asked, partly himself, partly anyone else.  
  
"...push." Ryouga puzzled to himself, as he stared at a button. A large, circular, and red button. With yellow and black print.  
  
The actual writting on said button was [Don't push.] But, Ryouga's Russian wasn't that good.   
  
"Well, it says to 'push'." Ryouga mused to himself, then he pushed the button.   
  
-----  
  
"If this wasn't Mihoshi's fault, I'd swear it was the redhead's." Washuu grumbled to herself.  
  
-----  
  
"... and this is Ranma." Akane finished introducing Ranma to the assembled residents of the Masaki Shrine. Washuu, however, was absent. Mihoshi too.  
  
"Ranma-san is a GIRL?!?" Aeka demanded.  
  
Ryouko laughed. "I didn't know she swung THAT way." She chortled.  
  
Sasami shrugged it off, after all, odd things occurred all the time here. And stranger things had happened.  
  
Katsuhito nodded.   
  
A somewhat bruised Nobuyuki developed a lecherous grin....  
  
And Tenchi.... Blushed to the shade of red of the redhead's hair, and developed a bit of a nosebleed.  
  
Thus, it was a typically atypical day at the Masaki shrine. It became oddly quiet. Very oddly quiet.  
  
Well, the silence didn't last long, as the wall was blown in.   
  
When the dust cleared, Ranma was nowhere to be seen. They heard a sound, as a spaceship taking off.  
  
Akane groaned. "Looks like prince what's-his-baka-name, kidnapped Ranma."   
  
-----  
  
Around the same time, on said Prince's ship. There was a redheaded girl swearing enough to make Ryouko blush. Or a sailor, for that matter.   
  
And, yes, Prince Rumpelstiltskin DID kidnap Ranma.   
  
He had also KISSED _and_ FONDLED her.  
  
Which put the redhead in a mood somewhat-worse-than-bad.   
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, on the bridge of the ship, the prince was nursing a black eye and a broken nose. While mumbling something about needing to get stronger restraints.  
  
-----  
  
A few hours later, Ryouohki managed to catch up with the prince's ship.  
  
After Akane had told four GP officers where they could put their speed regulations. In terms that DID make said officers blush.   
  
"That's a big ship." Tenchi observed.  
  
"We'll split up and look." Said the tomboy as she activated her Juraian Sentoufuku. Aeka followed suit.  
  
Tenchi shrugged, and did the same. Ryouko activated hers, although hers is not Juraian.   
  
Katsuhito shrugged, and picked up three bokutou, then a fourth to wield.   
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma had been pummeling the door to her cell, at Amaguriken speed, for the last hour.   
  
SHE really hated it that the prince managed to somehow change her clothes.   
  
This was because her current attire was, somewhat more than a little revealing. And nearly 100% translucent. And she wasn't wearing underwear.  
  
Or, rather, she had been wearing that. Her battle aura destroyed it two hours ago.   
  
-----  
  
Akane traversed the maze of corridors, and it was a maze. She had allready passed the same bulkhead five times. AFTER she had marked it.  
  
She was lost.   
  
-----  
  
Of course, Akane wasn't the only one. In fact, so was everyone else.  
  
What they didn't realize was that the maze was part of the prince's infalable-security-system.  
  
Too bad the designers hadn't taken into account THIS group of individuals.   
  
-----  
  
Tired of punching the door, she settled for blasting it. Besides, her knuckles were sore.  
  
-----  
  
Akane had just started down a corridor when her danger sense flared.  
  
She saw Tenchi enter from the other end of the corridor, and relaxed. Before she tensed up again, because her danger sense had continued to scream 'this dangerous place, leave now'.   
  
Which is when the door exploaded out from its frame. And tore through the bulkhead on the other side. And repeated the process through a few more.  
  
Because of some obscure law of anime, a dust cloud was created by the erstwhile door. Which had made three doorways.  
  
When the dust cleared, however, there was a redheaded girl standing there. She looked ready for a fight. Although she was completely naked. Well, with the exception of what little cover her hair gave, but....  
  
Although, if Ranma tried she could cover quite a bit of herself, as her hair now went down to just above her ankles.   
  
Tenchi, who's STILL not used to underclad females in close proximity, and being a typically hormonal boy, developed a nosebleed, even as he turned to prevent said occurrance.   
  
-----  
  
After having blasted the door, she ran out into the corridor and waited for the dust to clear, she wanted to see what she was doing, and see if she could find new clothes.   
  
Well, the dust cleared, and she was in a corridor, with three paths she could take. One to her right, one to her left, and one where the door had torn through the bulkhead. There were also two people. One, a boy, he looked like Tenchi, but she could be wrong. The other, a girl, she looked rather a lot like Akane, but she couldn't be, could she?   
  
"Um, Ranma, shouldn't you put something on?" The blushing tomboy asked the au naturel Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked down, and promptly made a somewhat futile effort to cover herself with her hands.  
  
-----  
  
After Akane explained the sentoufuku ring to Ranma, three times, the redhead was finally dressed.   
  
"Now, where's what's-his-name?" The redhead wasn't asking anyone in particular, more she was asking herself.  
  
"Don't you think we should get off this ship?" Akane asked, hopefully.  
  
"Someone get this molester's hands off of me!!!!!!" A female voice screamed into the intercom.   
  
"That sounded like Aeka!"   
  
"I didn't think we would." Akane commented.  
  
"Now, where would that *pervert* be?" Strangely, it wasn't Akane, but Ranma who had asked that.  
  
Ranma went through the doorway that had been made by the door, down a corridor, and soon found someTHINGS, they didn't appear to be alive, or even humanoid.   
  
-----  
  
It was supposed to be simple, grab girl, render her out of it, take her home, break her in, add her to harem, and hunt for next girl. But this girl, although part one had gone off without a hitch, part two, where most girls would be out of it for a few hours, at least, didn't work. Hence his black eye. What was worse, this girl seemed to have broken free, and was now making mincemeet out of his security drones.  
  
And bulkheads.   
  
At least he _had_ managed to find one princess this time, but she seemed almost as strong-willed as the redhead was. It would take weeks for the broken nose to heal. Damn redhead, when I get home, I'm going to have to REALLY _break_ her in. Rumpelstiltskin grumbled to himself.  
  
-----  
  
Speaking of the redhead:  
  
After charging up a small blast, she blew another section of bulkhead into a million pieces. And found herself confronted with about a hundred security drones.   
  
Said security drones hesitated for a moment. And another.   
  
If one looked inside the communications circuits of the drones, they would have seen that the drones had a very bad feeling about the redhead, and their continued functionality should they fight her. Unfortunetly for them, the command to attack was sent priority one.  
  
At which point, they attacked.   
  
And were promptly made into scrapheaps by the somewhat-more-than-mad girl.  
  
-----  
  
Ryouko continued to wander the corridors looking for the redhead, or at least the others.   
  
-----  
  
Ranma's warpath had allready lain waste to nearly a third of the ship. Which was fairly impressive when one considered the size of the ship. But now, she was at the end of a corridor, and there was a door.   
  
Ranma charged up a blast, and blasted the door. Instead of the, by now typical, door gets blasted and disintregrates, this time the door was only dented.   
  
Ranma's eye twitched.  
  
She blasted it again, and it developed a small hole in it.  
  
Eye twitching more than before, she blasted it a third time, and this time it had one of the desired effects, as it was blown off its hinges, and into the room.  
  
-----  
  
Prince Rumpelstiltskin was sweating like a pig, the redhead had single-handedly destroyed every defense leading to the bridge, and about a third of the ship as well.  
  
He heard something bang against the door.  
  
He had the distinct impression that he was, for lack of a better word, screwed.  
  
A second bang, and this time a small hole appeared.  
  
He hated to think he would have to do it, but it looked like he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
A third bang, and the whole door took flight, and imbedded itself in a well.  
  
He was seriously beginning to think that going to Earth had been a bad idea. But now wasn't the time to dwell on foolish ideas, now was to time to ensure his survival, he withdrew a sword hilt from somewhere on his person, and activated his energy sword.  
  
-----  
  
To Tenchi, this scene seemed eerily familar, although usually the one whom they came to rescue wasn't the one leading the warpath through the ship. For that matter, they usually OPENED doors, and went through corridors, they didn't usually go through walls, by blowing them up, nor did they usually blast doors to pieces, or in the most recent case, tear it off its hinges.  
  
However, he took a slight amount of comfort, or familiarity, in the prince, Tenchi had yet to learn his name, wielding an energy sword, at least that fit with what he was familiar with. Tenchi prepared to activate Tenchiken, but stopped when he saw the redhead's hand glow, in a disturbingly familiar fashion.   
  
-----  
  
Ranma saw that Rumpelstilskin had some kind of energy sword, although it looked more like a lightsaber from Star Wars than like what she had come to think of as an energy sword.   
  
So, he wants a sword-fight? The redhead thought to herself. Then he'll get one.   
  
A ball of orange energy formed in Ranma's hand, she closed her hand around the ball of energy, which promptly became a beam of light, that looked much like a lightsaber, except without any kind of hilt.  
  
"Let's go, pervert!" The redhead exclaimed, as she charged at Rumpelstiltskin.   
  
Ranma was surprised that her sword didn't slice through Rumpelstiltskin's, such was her surprise that she was almost hit by the second swing, which she saw in time to dodge. She did so by flying straight up. She then flew over the head of, and landed behind Rumpelstiltskin. Once she did, she spun around at high speed, but again the prince's sword blocked hers.  
  
It really annoyed her that the prince had blocked her swing with only one hand on his sword, his other hand had a ball of energy, which Ranma saw for what it was a little too late, and she was thrown by the blast accross the room, and into a console.  
  
Ranma extracted herself from the console she had crashed into, and charged at the prince again. "KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!" The energy sword vanished, and Ranma's fists were encased in energy, then her hands blurred out of existance, as she punched the prince two thousand, five hundred and twenty-seven times. The prince flew accross the bridge, and impacted against a console.  
  
The ship jerked a bit, and everyone lost their footing, well, everyone but Ryouko, who was flying, and Katsuhito, who was smirking.  
  
"I thought we were here to rescue her, but it looks like it'll be the prince who needs rescuing." Tenchi observed, as Ranma's sword reappeared.   
  
Rumpelstiltskin extracted himself from the console, he looked like he had just been run over by a train. A three mile long train. He fired an energy blast at Ranma.  
  
Ranma brought her sword into guard position, the blast hit the sword, and Ranma was thrown back, however the energy blast was deflected, and so, both Ranma and the energy blast went in two different directions, and impacted two different consoles.   
  
Rumpelstiltskin wasn't taking any chances, he prepared to fire another energy blast at Ranma. Only to scream in shock, rage and pain as an energy net appeared around him. The pain was because the net disrupted the bindings on the energy, realeasing it.   
  
"Prince Rumpelstiltskin, We're here to arrest you for kidnapping, assault, and crashing into GP headquarters." A Galaxy Police officer said.   
  
-----  
  
"Ryouohki, let's go home!" Ryouko exclaimed.  
  
"MYAA!" The ship exclaimed.  
  
-----  
  
After a bit of mental work, Ranma figured out how to deactivate the sentoufuku. Only to realize something. She was still naked, and she was having some trouble accessing her interspatial pocket. Which was why she had been wearing the semi-translucent T-shirt and the forest green skirt in the first place.   
  
She heard a chuckle from nearby and spun around ready to deal death.  
  
"I found something of yours." Katsuhito said, before tossing something toward the redhead.  
  
Ranma caught it, and it turned out to be her clothes. The ones she had been wearing before she was kidnapped. She glanced back at where Katsuhito was, and found he wasn't there.  
  
Remembering her nudity, she quickly got dressed.  
  
"I suppose next I'll find out that Akane's the princess of some far away kingdom." Ranma joked to herself.  
  
Then she remembered what prince Rumpelstiltskin had said before Akane had malleted him.   
  
"Nah, couldn't be." The redhead said, shaking her head.   
  
---------- End Chapter Six:  
  
Author's notes:  
  
YATTO! I finished this chapter, after three or four or who knows how many false starts, (hence the rewrite date stamp), a massive case of writers block, homework, studying, etc... all led to this chapter taking a long time. Add to that this one is one I _had_ to tell, because it's a major turning point in the story.   
  
And yes, I finally got around to reuniting Ranma and Akane, but the chapter seemed too short, so I threw in a prince.:) On that subject, I know that it was the neo-queen who was guessing names, but I couldn't resist. As for his empire, it means 'rudeness', and kidnapping someone is rather rude, so....   
  
Sorry to those I told that things were finally going to be explained in this chapter, I couldn't get both sets of occurances into one chapter, so I decided to split them into two. So, next chapter should finally answer some questions, and probably raise a few more.   
  
And why was Ranma wearing that T-shirt and skirt? Because I thought it would look interesting. And I wanted something that would weird Akane out.   
  
And no, the prince didn't make Ranma's hair grow, it had been that way since Ranma woke up. Actually it had been longer, but Ranma had trimmed it a bit. That will be explained in the next chapter though.  
  
Website: www.tentacle.net/~awk  
E-mail : awk@tentacle.net  
  
09/08/2003 298 lines 09/15/2003 379 lines 10/10/2003 429 lines 10/31/2003 673 lines 


End file.
